


Wake Up Derek, It's A ...

by KaliopeShipsIt



Series: I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Tricksters, Tricksters With a Thing for Disney Movies, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliopeShipsIt/pseuds/KaliopeShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trickster with a love for Disney movies wreaks havoc upon Beacon Hills with her Disney-themed pranks and in order for her to lift the arctic winter Derek, who's four weeks pregnant and completely unaware of it, agrees to be Sleeping Beauty for nine months.</p><p>Stiles just knew this was a bad idea from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Derek, It's A ...

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not put my stuff on Goodreads. I was not aware that part of my stories were on there and I am not comfortable with having my fan fics circulated out of my control. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or Disney.
> 
> This is a series now because I think I'll want to play around with this "I didn't know I was pregnant" trope a bit more.
> 
> ATTENTION: I thought about whether I needed to tag this as slight non-con but refrained eventually because I believe I was able to avoid that impression. If you disagree, I would love it if you would point it out to me in a polite way and I can go back and fix the tags if need be.

_July – The Beginning_

“You are out of your mind if you think I’ll let you do this for even one second!”

Derek fixed Stiles with a resigned gaze, his arms crossed over his tingling chest as he tried to calm down his nerves.

“It’s the only way Stiles. I’ll be fine, I promise,” he repeated again, for what seemed like the tenth-thousandth time even though they had only argued about this for barely two minutes.

And yet, time was running out, a fact evident in the trickster’s impatient clucking of her tongue.

The creature had come to Beacon Hills one week ago and even though her Disney-themed pranks had been only a nuisance at first, she had stepped up her game lately – the lethal kind of step-up.

“What is this, a _Disney_ movie?” Lydia had exploded at the beginning of the last week when she had woken up with hair that was so long and heavy that she couldn’t even get up without help, let alone stand without being in excruciating pain.

Every time they had cut the thick tresses off they had just grown back and she had spent the past seven days attached to Jackson, who was in charge of holding up her hair.

It would have been funny, if it hadn’t obviously been such a burden to her.

The next pack member to be hit with one of the trickster’s pranks had been Scott, who currently looked like the Beast out of _Beauty and the Beast_ , while little grandfather clocks, candelabras, and singing teapots kept following Allison.

From the outside, that also could have been fun, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Scott, not used to teeth that were this long, constantly bit himself when he tried to talk and Allison looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks, since her little singing ensemble in fact never shut up.

Two days ago Erica had woken up without her voice and they had only figured out the nature of her curse by accident when Stiles had spilled a glass of water over her in an attempt to wave his hands dramatically while he explained their battle strategy.

Erica’s voice had returned at the same time that her legs had transformed into a mermaid tail.

She had spent the past 24 hours getting in an out of the bathtub, either screaming bloody murder at the trickster while splashing her tail dangerously or sulking around the Hale house in silence.

This morning, the town had been hit by an arctic winter and Derek had finally had enough.

They had canvassed the woods all day, singing teapots and candelabras included, and since tricksters apparently liked to mess with you when they could see the look on your face it hadn’t taken that long to actually find her.

Derek had been very displeased to discover that the lore on _Supernatural_ seemed to be true when the trickster, a demi-god according to Stiles’ favorite show, had proven to be invincible.

She had laughed at them gleefully every time one of the wolves tried to pounce on her – Stiles’ battle plan had long since gone out the window – and Derek had finally put a stop to it, electing instead to figure out if they could bargain with the creature.

He had been strangely exhausted, wondering if he had been affected by the trickster’s magic as well, his head pounding and his stomach churning by the time they had stopped trying to fight her and so he hadn’t stopped his boyfriend of almost three years from leading the negotiations.

Stiles knew more about _Disney_ movies than Derek did anyways and he had stood next to his mate protectively, a hand draped over Stiles’ shoulder that was meant both to reassure him and also to help keep himself upright.

He needed a good long sleep when this was over, that was for certain.

Five minutes later, he had deeply regretted ever thinking about sleep in the first place, sure that the fates were currently cackling at him hysterically.

“I would be willing to stop the arctic winter, after all, it _is_ currently July,” the trickster had finally said, staring at Derek in contemplation and setting his teeth on edge.

“But I want something in return – a last, good-natured prank if you will.”

“What kind of prank?” Scott had demanded, stepping up next to Derek and flashing his Alpha eyes, which, Derek had to admit, did look very intimidating even if his eyes were currently framed by adorably fluffy light brown fur.

“Just a tiny one – one that won’t have any negative side effects and will be really easy on you,” she had assured him, stepping closer to Derek and staring at him intently.

“I want _you_ ,” she had said, dragging her index finger across her lip slowly and grinning when Stiles had tensed next to him, “to fall into a long, restful sleep, much like Sleeping Beauty. You’re a beautiful man, so really, I feel like this would be the perfect fit for you.”

“How long is a ‘long’ and restful sleep?” Derek had asked slowly, tightening his hold on Stiles’ shoulder to keep him from saying something he would probably regret and the trickster had given him the once-over, lingering over Derek’s stomach in a way that he didn’t quite understand but made him nervous all the same.

“Not very long only … let’s see … yes, about 36 weeks should do!”

“36 weeks? That’s _nine_ months! Absolutely not!” Stiles had exploded next to him and Derek had sighed, rubbing his hand across his eyes as he tried to think.

The town was currently cut off from civilization, the streets were piled with snow and made it absolutely impossible to get out and Derek was quite certain that any helicopter or plane that tried to evacuate people would probably be blown out of the sky by arctic snowstorms, the likes of which they had already experienced in a weaker form this morning, when they had first set out to find the trickster.

Pretty soon people would run out of essential supplies and with all the water pipes frozen the situation was bound to deteriorate into chaos quickly.

Not to mention the fact that it still kept getting colder and even though the wolves weren’t able to feel the cold as badly, it hadn’t escaped Derek’s notice how blue Lydia, Allison, and Stiles’ lips had turned even in the past hour.

“What will happen to me?” he had asked, glaring at the trickster and she had smiled, her eyes crinkling in a way that almost made her look genuine.

“Nothing will happen to you Alpha, I assure you. It will be a magical sleep like in _Sleeping Beauty_ , your body will be in a sort of stasis, so you will not need to eat, drink, shower, or do anything else that you humanoids may require to stay healthy. You will just sleep and when you wake up it will feel like no time has passed at all,” she had explained, her grin widening when Stiles had made a miserable sound.

“How do we know that you’re telling the truth?”

She had shrugged, the dangerous glint in her eyes once again reminding Derek that they were in fact dealing with a dangerous creature here.

“You don’t little human. I can assure you, however, that if I do not lift the spell within the next couple of hours, people are going to start dying in this town. Spending nine months without your mate would be a small price to pay to avoid the death of your entire town, wouldn’t it?” she had challenged and Stiles had swallowed heavily.

“Can we talk about this at least!” he had said, sounding both furious and helpless and the trickster had cocked her head, and then nodded.

“You have three minutes. Make it count!”

That had been two and a half minutes ago and Stiles was still staring at Derek with a furious expression, although his eyes were begging him not to do this.

“I don’t have a choice Stiles, if I can stop people from dying then I will,” he said firmly, reaching out for his boyfriend and framing his face with his hands, stroking his thumbs gently along his cheeks.

“You will be able to be without me for nine months. Scott is capable of leading you all and defending you if the situation arises and I will be there the entire time, I’ll just … be asleep,” he said, grateful that the rest of the pack wasn’t putting up a fight about this.

“Scott won’t be the last thing I see when go to sleep at night,” Stiles muttered, almost inaudibly, and Derek surged forward, kissing his boyfriend, mate, whichever term applied, he had never been too sure, deeply.

“I love you Stiles, and I’ll still love you in 9 months. Just … wait for me, alright?” he whispered and Stiles made a choked sound in the back of his throat.

“Stupid Wolf – I’ll always wait for you!” he whispered back and Derek pressed their foreheads together one last time before he turned to face the trickster again, his hand never letting go of Stiles’.

“How will my pack know when it’s time for me to wake up?” he asked and the trickster grinned.

“They won’t. But you will. You’ll wake up when it’s time,” she said, her gaze once again fixed on Derek’s stomach and Derek only had a brief moment to ponder what could possibly be so fascinating about his midsection when the trickster already began to mumble and he started to feel very heavy.

His knees buckled under him and as Stiles slowly lowered him to the ground the last thing besides Stiles’ devastated face that he was aware of was the sound of birds singing and the warmth of the sun shining on his face.

At least it had been worth it.

===================

 

_August – 8 Months To Go_

Stiles felt like he was going out of his mind. There really was no other way to describe the loneliness he was feeling, especially at night, when he fell asleep next to Derek’s peaceful form, his hand firmly clutching the sleeping werewolf’s.

The trickster had disappeared the minute Derek had fallen into a deep sleep and after Scott had assured him that Derek was fine, that his heartbeat was strong and he was just sleeping, like the trickster had promised, they had carried Derek back to the Hale house, which, now that it was renovated, had been home to most of the pack for almost two years.

They had placed Derek on his and Stiles’ bed, not sure where else to put him and for the first two days Stiles had refused to leave his side, hoping against hope that it was all a big prank, that Derek would wake up as soon as he had finally accepted that he would indeed not be able to talk to his mate for nine months.

He had sat next to Derek while he had answered his father’s questions without having any satisfying answers at all, stroking Derek’s hair gently as he watched his chest rise and fall slowly, afraid that it would stop if he looked away for even one second.

Two days had turned into two weeks and now, with September fast approaching, there were logistical questions to be considered.

Derek could not be left alone in the house for too long, they were too far away from the rest of the town to leave him here undefended and after a long, very tense discussion with his father and Melissa, the latter of whom had firmly put a stop to Scott’s attempts to stay as well, Stiles’ father had agreed that it would probably be best if he deferred a year of college, even though he had been supposed to start his master’s degree in September.

Erica and Boyd would be done with their education this summer, both having decided against pursuing a graduate degree in favor of work experience, but Derek wasn’t their _mate_ – it was a term that Derek didn’t yet feel comfortable with, still too afraid of the expectations it brought, but Stiles had always ignored Derek’s objections in his head – and he could not expect them to worry about Derek all the time when they were supposed to enjoy their new jobs.

His father had offered to take care of Derek while he was away at Berkeley, but Stiles had not even considered it, aware that even though his father had grown to care for Derek in the past couple of years it was simply not his duty.

He was more than a little afraid of the silence, the loneliness he would feel in the big house with all of the pack members gone during the day, deeply grateful that Erica and Boyd had decided to not move out to get their own place after all so he would at least have company in the evening.

Scott had also promised to call as often as possible and he and Allison wanted to come down for the weekend as often as they could, but they had their own lives to live and Stiles knew that he could not be that selfish.

Especially not with his mate setting the most selfless example of all time by sacrificing nine months of his _life_ to save the entire town.

 

===================

 

_September – 7 Months To Go_

At the end of September Stiles had settled into a routine, as much as it pained him to have to accept the situation he was currently finding himself in.

As the trickster had promised Derek was doing fine, he looked like the picture of health in fact as he lay on their bed, his features relaxed in his sleep.

He wasn’t wasting away, didn’t require anything bathroom-related and didn’t even smell sweaty, yet Stiles frequently changed his pajamas, not wanting Derek to wake up in seven months in clothes that carried the dust and dirt of nine months.

Derek himself wasn’t affected, but there was no way he could keep the windows open without dust settling over his sleeping mate eventually and besides, Stiles was certain that Derek was more comfortable if the sheets he was lying on were always fresh and his clothes didn’t smell old and dusty.

He had been hesitant about it at first, worried if he was breaching some sort of boundary, but Melissa had shaken her head at him, gently explaining to him that it was important to care for someone who wasn’t conscious, convinced that Stiles’ theory that Derek felt more comfortable this way had merit.

His father had given him a horrified look when he had worried about it and Stiles had been quick to reassure him that he hadn’t suddenly developed a rather twisted kink and was feeling self-conscious about it.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t blue-balled, he had never gone this long without intimacy ever since he and Derek had become a couple, but seeing Derek so helpless really wasn’t doing anything for him, which probably would have made it impossible to interpret his care of Derek as anything other than an expression of love whenever he undressed him, ran a sponge across his skin and then gently toweled him dry before putting him in new clothes.

Stasis or not, Derek had always loved it when Stiles washed his back and chest during shower-time together and he was determined to make sure Derek felt loved, even if he was asleep.

Also, it gave him the opportunity to make sure that Derek remained unharmed, that he wasn’t suddenly decaying in a spot that wouldn’t have been detected with his clothes on and he breathed a sigh of relief every time he reassured himself that Derek was fine.

If anything, his nipples were looking a little darker lately, but that was probably a trick of the light, with the early fall sun shining into their bedroom window and giving Derek an almost unnatural sort of glow.

Having Erica and Boyd around was helping, it really did, but Stiles missed Derek like crazy and even though Derek couldn’t hear it he told him about his day every night before he fell asleep, hand lightly stroking along Derek’s chest and face.

He also made sure to always kiss his forehead before he went to sleep and when he got up in the morning, determined to never break their promise to always kiss each other goodnight.

 

=================

 

_October – 6 Months To Go_

In the middle of October Stiles had to drive up to Berkeley for two days, required to attend a couple of meetings with his future advisor who intended to include Stiles in a research project he was planning and he would be forever grateful for Erica and Boyd, who had each agreed to take a day off to be home while Stiles was gone.

The meetings went surprisingly well, aided by the fact that Erica and Boyd made good on their promise to text him every hour to assure him that Derek was still doing fine and when he got back to the Hale house in the late evening it wasn’t until he entered their bedroom that he felt he could finally breathe again freely.

Derek was still lying in the position he had left him in but Stiles could understand Erica and Boyd’s reluctance to touch their sleeping Alpha.

He dropped onto the bed and snuggled against Derek’s side, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent and lightly stroking his chest, closing his eyes as he relaxed against his mate.

He had almost fallen asleep when he suddenly froze, his eyes snapping open as he focused on the sensation below his hand.

He had somehow trailed his hand lower while he had started nodding off and was now resting it on Derek’s belly.

A belly that felt decidedly different than when he had last touched it.

His heart seemed to be beating out of his chest when he jerked upright and pulled up Derek’s shirt, staring at the bulge in horror.

That had definitely not been there two days ago.

Granted, he had noticed the abs going away in the past couple of weeks but he had figured that that was normal, that not even Derek’s abs could survive being prone for so long, but this was an actual bulge, a bulge that curved upwards from Derek’s pubic bone and then dipped back down towards his ribcage.

It was hard to the touch and Stiles could feel himself starting to panic, his mind suddenly flooded with horror visions of organs that could have ruptured and he let out a small, terrified whine.

The door to their bedroom flung open merely seconds later and Boyd and Erica stumbled into the room, looking frightened.

“What’s wrong? You sound like something terrible has happened!” Erica panted, while Boyd immediately knelt down next to the bed, his hand joining Stiles’ on Derek’s protruding belly.

“What _is_ that?” he breathed and Stiles’ heart sped up even more as he stared at the Betas.

“I don’t know. That wasn’t there two days ago! How did you not notice this?” he gasped as Boyd pressed his nose against Derek’s stomach, inhaling deeply.

“He doesn’t smell sick,” he murmured, running his nose up and down the curve and frowning the closer he got to Derek’s lower belly.

“We didn’t see this, we swear!” Erica added when she pushed her own nose against the other side of Derek’s belly, her eyes widening as she pressed her ears against her Alpha’s stomach as well.

“Do you hear that Boyd? What _is_ that?” she almost screeched and Boyd abandoned his sniffing mission, pressing his ear against Derek’s stomach as well and closing his eyes.

“It’s … ticking,” Erica exclaimed, horrified, and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“ _Ticking!_ ” he yelped, voice going ever higher in his panic and Erica nodded, looking like she had no idea what was going on.

“Why is my mate’s belly ticking? Bellies aren’t supposed to tick. _Bombs_ are supposed to tick. Oh my god, is he dying? What’s going on here!” he gasped and Boyd shook his head.

“Don’t be stupid, it’s not ticking it’s … whooshing,” he said, frown deepening as he cupped Derek’s belly with his large hand, looking like he wasn’t even aware he was doing it.

“Whooshing?” Stiles repeated, his tone indicating that he was wondering if Boyd actually thought that made the situation better.

“Stomachs aren’t supposed to whoosh either. She _promised_ he wasn’t in danger, she _promised_ …”

Boyd held up a hand, looking at Stiles with a serious expression on his face.

“He’s not in danger. We’d be able to smell that. He’s healthy, he smells _really_ healthy in fact. His stomach is just … whooshing.”

“I’m calling Deaton!” Erica whispered, sounding just as freaked out as Stiles felt.

“We’re going to take Derek to Deaton,” Boyd agreed, looking to Stiles for confirmation, who nodded shakily.

“Let’s hurry,” he got out, feeling like his throat was closing up and choking him.

No matter what Boyd had said about Derek’s healthy smell, the trickster had promised that Derek’s body would be in a stasis-like state throughout the next nine months and this was a rather dramatic change.

He kept stroking Derek’s hair as he crawled onto the backseat and rested his head on his lap, kissing his forehead over and over as he whispered to him, begging him to be ok while Erica sped towards the animal clinic.

Boyd’s mouth was set in a thin line as he cradled Derek against his chest and carried him inside, looking like it physically pained him when he had to lay him down on the exam table.

Deaton was already waiting for them and he began the examination immediately, pulling up Derek’s shirt and tugging down his pajama pants a little as he carefully felt around Derek’s lower belly, his grim expression slowly turning into confusion.

Erica and Boyd were standing on either side of Stiles, framing him as he continued to stroke Derek’s hair and face and after what seemed like hours Deaton shook his head.

“This is … I never … of course it’s possible … in rare cases, but …” he muttered, scratching his nose as he looked towards the ultrasound machine.

“Let’s take a look at what’s going on inside,” he said and Stiles made a desperate little noise.

“Can’t you tell? It’s something bad, isn’t it?” he asked, having obviously taken Deaton’s inability to diagnose Derek without the help of technology as a sign that his mate was about to die.

“I have a theory,” Deaton said, looking almost fascinated as Boyd wheeled the ultrasound-machine over, “but I’m _definitely not_ an expert on this and I need to get a good look inside to confirm it.”

Stiles held his breath when Deaton spread some gel over Derek’s belly and then pressed the ultrasound transducer into his skin, staring intently at the screen as he moved it.

The whooshing sound was very loud, and Stiles dropped his head onto Derek’s, no longer able to look at the grainy, yet strangely familiar image as he pressed his lips to his mate’s forehead.

“Is he dying?” he whispered and Deaton cleared his throat.

When Stiles looked up again the vet was staring at him wide-eyed, looking more flabbergasted than Stiles had ever seen him.

“He’s … not dying. Far from it, he’s …”

“Is that a _baby_?” a new voice suddenly rang out, followed by a small crashing sound and Stiles’ head whipped towards the door, where his father had just dropped his keys, staring at the image in total and utter shock.

“Dad? Wait? _What_?!” Stiles exclaimed but John wasn’t paying him any attention as he stepped closer, almost elbowing Deaton in his attempt to get a better look at the screen.

“Boyd called me from the car, thought you might need some support in case something was really wrong with him … Doc, _why_ is there a child in my son’s boyfriend’s stomach?”

The Sheriff looked like he was barely clinging to sanity, his face twitching in a pained grimace and Stiles looked towards the screen again.

Now that his father had pointed it out he suddenly realized why the image had seemed vaguely familiar before and he was barely aware of Boyd saying, “ _Ticking_ , really?” to Erica as he stepped next to his father, one hand going to his mouth in his shock.

“It is a trick, right? It has to be. That’s why it had to be nine months, this is just part of it, we are supposed to think there’s a baby in there only in the end when he wakes up it will all be gone and we will all have freaked out over nothing, right?”

Stiles’ voice rose in his panic and Deaton scratched his head, still looking like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“While this would definitely be something a trickster could come up with I … don’t necessarily agree with you,” he said slowly and Stiles gaped at him.

“He’s a _man_. Men don’t get pregnant. He doesn’t have the parts!” he exclaimed and Deaton clucked his tongue.

“There are cases where male werewolves have conceived children. Very rarely I assure you, as there are certain conditions that have to be fulfilled, but _if_ these conditions are met then … well, then the end-result will most likely be a pregnancy.”

“What kind of conditions?!” the Sheriff demanded, staring at Derek’s exposed belly in something that almost resembled horror and Deaton sighed.

“Well, it has to be born werewolf for one, which applies in Derek’s case. The born werewolf needs to be an Alpha _and_ he must have a desire for children. The power that is necessary to sustain a male pregnancy cannot be generated by the wolf unless he really wants to have a child and this is something only Stiles here can answer, but Derek must have talked about having children lately?”

He looked at Stiles questioningly, who shook his head, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at Derek’s belly again.

“He … I don’t … we did spend a weekend at my cousin’s house a couple of months ago, who has like five kids, but he never … at least I didn’t …”

“It doesn’t matter,” Deaton interrupted him quickly, ignoring Stiles’ baffled look that clearly screamed that it actually mattered quite a lot.

“Even if all three conditions are met it can take years for a successful conception to take place and some wolves actually have to wait until a certain lunar constellation which is also called the _Breeding Moon_.”

“That’s … a very to-the-point name,” the Sheriff said slowly and Stiles gaped at Deaton.

“Breeding moon? What the …?”

“ _Breeding Moons_ occur every four to five years and it is general knowledge among born wolves that if one does _not_ want have a child one should abstain from sexual activity during those three days.”

He scratched his nose.

“At least I assumed it was general knowledge among wolves, but Derek seems to have missed the memo.”

He looked at Stiles with compassion in his face.

“The last _Breeding Moon_ event took place a little over four months ago.”

“Four months …” Stiles gasped, his eyes flying back to the screen as his hands began to shake.

“But that would mean … that would mean that …”

“It would mean that Derek was at least four weeks pregnant when the trickster put the spell on him and based on the child’s development I would strongly suggest that was the case. Considering the fact that she specifically said he would be asleep for 36 weeks I think we can safely say that she was aware of his condition.”

“Four weeks … plus 36 … that would get him up to 40 weeks, which is full-term. Oh my god …” the Sheriff muttered and to everyone’s surprise it was Boyd, whose mother had worked as a midwife for years, who finished the sentence.

“She said that he’d wake up when it’s time. That means he’ll be asleep until right before he goes into labor and then wake up to deliver the baby,” Boyd said slowly, grabbing Erica’s hand when his girlfriend inhaled sharply.

“Holy crap! That’s … _holy crap!_ ” she gasped and Stiles whirled around, looking at Deaton with frantic eyes.

“We have to stop this! We have to wake him up! We can’t allow this to happen we can’t …”

“Stiles! Breathe!” his father said immediately, grabbing his arms and forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Don’t you understand Dad? He’ll wake up and the first thing he’ll realize will be that he’s heavily pregnant and about to give birth when I’m pretty freaking sure he didn’t even _know_ he _could_ get pregnant! We talked about condoms way back when we first got together and he said that he didn’t carry any diseases as a wolf and the only other reason for birth control would be to prevent pregnancy, which wouldn’t be an issue for us obviously. He didn’t _know_!” Stiles whimpered and Deaton sighed.

“That’s unfortunate, I admit, but I’m afraid Ms. Martin and I have been over every book I own twice in the past couple of months. If there were a way to safely break the spell we would have done so already. I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do except continue to make sure that the baby is healthy and wait until he wakes up.”

Stiles raked his fingers through his hair manically, gaze flitting back and forth between Derek and Deaton.

“I _knew_ this was a bad idea, I _told_ him, I … this was _not_ supposed to happen!” he breathed and his father made an impatient sound.

“Far be it from me to offer an opinion here because I think my brain just got fried and I will need some time to put it back together, but as far as I understand this situation – as strange as it may be – you are about to be a father, correct?”

Stiles’ eyes got even wider as he stared at his father.

“I … I guess I … holy crap …”

“Holy crap is right. Now, I’m going to offer you the first trade secret: relax and for heaven’s sake pull yourself together! Your panicking is not helping anyone, especially not Derek, who needs you more than ever now, even if he has no freaking clue what is going on!”

Stiles nodded almost dumbly before he turned back to Derek, who still looked absolutely peaceful as he lay on the table, his stomach rising up and falling with his even breaths.

Stiles hesitantly reached out his hand until he was able to touch Derek’s skin with his fingertips, lightly trailing them along the curve.

“We’re having a baby, Derek,” he whispered, and he was glad when Erica, Boyd, Deaton, and his father left the room, giving him privacy to get used to the new situation.

“Can you feel it? Do you know our baby is there with you right now?” he asked softly, but there was no answer.

Derek simply continued to sleep.

================

 

_November – 5 Months To Go_

All in all, the pack had taken the news of Derek’s pregnancy rather well, better than Stiles would have expected.

They had been shocked of course, but for each of them the shock had quickly given way to anger at the trickster, who had essentially robbed both Derek _and_ Stiles of a time in their lives that should have been very special, if probably very confusing.

Not that this wasn’t special, but it definitely wasn’t the good kind of special.

If anything, Stiles had much more company these days, since the entire pack was apparently feeling the pull to be near their Alpha at all times, now that they knew he was having a baby, and since they preferred to hang out in his and Derek’s room while they visited – Stiles was pretty sure Scott was about to actually fail a class because he had been raking up too many absences – Stiles barely left their room these days, his paranoia that something would happen to Derek if he left him alone for even a second having returned full force.

Melissa - who always looked teary-eyed when she examined Derek these days – and Deaton had calculated that Derek was probably around 20 weeks along, making the child due at the beginning of April.

Stiles had already read _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_ twice, desperate to understand what was going on inside of Derek and he knew that if Derek had been awake he might have been able to feel the baby’s first movements right about now.

Once the bulge had made its appearance it had quickly grown into an actual belly and Stiles could barely keep himself from touching it.

It terrified him, yet at the same time it was the only thing that could calm his anxieties, a strange feeling if there ever had been one.

Whatever the trickster had done to Derek to make sure he remained healthy thankfully extended to the child as well, a fact that Erica and Boyd assured themselves of every night when they checked to see if they could still hear the whooshing sound of the child’s heartbeat.

It always made Stiles breathe just a little bit easier.

He hadn’t expected to have a child with Derek while he was still in his early twenties but now that he knew it was there he was actually excited about it, already heads over heels in love with the little baby that he hoped would have Derek’s looks and his own ability to come up with witty puns.

Despite his excitement, however, he had never felt more useless in his entire life.

He knew that the mother – Derek would probably strangle him if he called him ‘mom’ – did most of the work and there really wasn’t much for the father to do, but he also knew that he would have jumped at the chance to hold back Derek’s hair – however short it may be – if he got nauseous and had to throw up, he would have waited on him day and night to make sure he was always happy and content, would have massaged his feet and his back, would have made craving runs in the middle of the night, and would have held him through every fear, every insecurity, and every joyful moment that came with becoming parents.

Stiles realized that this would be worse for Derek when he woke up and realized that he had missed out on an entire pregnancy but some days he actually felt heartbroken that he was also being robbed of very special moments that he could have shared with his mate.

The only thing he could do for him was rub lotion into his belly, to make sure his skin wasn’t too strained from the rapid stretching, and he did so every night, ignoring the pack’s gentle reminders that Derek was a werewolf and his skin was probably just fine.

He had also altered his bedtime routine a little. Instead of only kissing Derek’s forehead every night – he wanted to kiss his lips badly but somehow felt wrong about it, knowing that Derek could not kiss him back – he now kissed his belly as well.

With the spell taking care of Derek’s health all he could really do for his mate was to make sure that he kept feeling loved, regardless of whether he was awake or not and telling the baby he or she was loved as well was, of course, a given.

 

=================

 

_December – 4 Months To Go_

At the beginning of December Stiles was jerked awake by movement and for a moment his heart sped up dramatically as he hoped against hope that Derek had finally woken up and the spell had worn off.

However, Derek was still sleeping, his chest gently rising and falling and Stiles stared at his mate’s body uncomprehendingly, wondering what could have possibly woken him up.

He had gotten into the habit of sleeping so close to Derek that he could always keep at least one hand on his stomach, to reassure both himself and the baby that someone was looking out for its sleeping father and he was still staring at his hand on Derek’s belly when the movement came again.

His breath caught in his throat when he realized what it was.

Stiles wasn’t surprised when the door to their room flung open and Scott stumbled inside, looking like he had just woken up and ready to defend Stiles and Derek from whichever danger they were facing.

The pack had come home from university during the last week and although Scott technically lived with his mother when he was in Beacon Hills he and Allison had spent almost every night at the Hale house ever since they had come back, both in an effort to be there for Stiles and also because Scott was almost as paranoid about the baby’s wellbeing as its human father.

“What’s wrong, your heart beat just went crazy!” Scott rushed out and when Stiles looked at him there were tears in his eyes, his emotions getting the best of him as he felt his baby kick again.

“Scotty – my baby is moving,” he whispered and Scott looked more like a happy puppy than ever when he let out a squeal and sat down on the edge of the mattress, hovering his hand above Derek’s belly in hesitation and waiting for Stiles’ nod before he gently placed his palm against the werewolf’s skin.

“Wow!” he breathed and Stiles laughed, not feeling the slightest bit ashamed when the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“It’s real. It’s really there, Scott, that’s my baby in there!” he exclaimed and Scott, who looked like he was completely in awe, nodded.

“I wish Derek could feel this, it must feel incredible for him,” Stiles whispered and Scott smiled sadly, though he wasn’t able to be sad for too long when the child moved under his hands again.

“I think that’s the head!” he said excitedly and Stiles blinked.

“No, I think you’ve got the butt, I’m pretty sure I just felt the head over here,” he muttered, gently pushing his hand against Derek’s skin to follow the baby’s movements.

Scott laughed.

“Nope, this is definitely a head and oh wow, that was one hand just now! Wait, there’s the second one. This is … it’s really freaking cool man. Weird I guess, but really cool!”

Stiles grinned.

“You might be True Alpha my friend but a baby whisperer you are not. I just saw one little hand pushing out on this side, there is no way you could see two hands on the other side.”

Scott frowned when he stood up and bent over so he could touch both sides of Derek’s stomach.

“I still say the head is on my side … where did you feel the baby’s butt?” he asked and Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbing Scott’s hand and directing it to the upper right of Derek’s stomach.

“See, I wasn’t making it up, that’s definitely a head!”

Scott squinted for a second, then dropped his hands from Derek’s belly as if he had been burned.

“Holy shit! Dude, you’ve got a two-headed baby!”

Stiles froze.

“What?!”

“Feel this! That’s definitely a head but that’s also a head! It’s got two heads!” Scott squeaked and Stiles pressed his hands into the spots that Scott had previously touched, breath catching in his throat when he realized what his friend was talking about.

“The trickster!” he gasped, waves of panic rolling through him at the thought of what the creature could have done to his child.

“Deaton! We need to take him to Deaton!” he gasped and Scott shot off the mattress, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas as he lifted Derek up and cradled him against his chest like a newborn when he carried him down the stairs.

Stiles ran after him, almost colliding with Isaac, Jackson, and Erica, who had just stumbled out of their respective rooms.

“My baby’s got two heads, something’s wrong with my baby!” he gasped out, not even acknowledging their responses when he rushed out of the door and jumped on the backseat of Scott’s car, once again cradling Derek’s head in his lap as they sped off towards the clinic.

Deaton was already there and almost dropped his coffee-cup in shock when Scott and Stiles barreled through the door, the former carrying Derek and the latter white as a sheet.

“Something’s wrong with the baby!” Scott gasped when he laid Derek on the exam table and Stiles held on to Derek’s hand tightly as he informed the vet about the two heads with a shaking voice.

Deaton slowly sat down his coffee cup and gave both young men an incredulous stare as he powered up the ultrasound machine, not saying a word when he squirted the gel on Derek’s skin and ran the transducer probe over his swollen abdomen.

Stiles and Scott were watching him anxiously, their shared horror growing when instead of telling them what was going on Deaton just made a clucking sound with his tongue.

There was a time for being enigmatic and there was a time for telling Stiles why the heck his child had two heads and now it was definitely the latter.

“What’s wrong with my baby, please tell me what’s wrong with my baby!” he begged and Deaton sighed.

“Nothing’s wrong with your _baby_. In fact, this is perfectly normal,” Deaton said patiently and Stiles was not ashamed to admit that the whiny noise that had just echoed through the room had come from him.

“How could this be normal? Babies don’t have two heads!”

Deaton closed his eyes briefly, looking like he was deeply pained when he opened them again.

“You and Scott and smart young men, right? Could you possibly think of a scenario where it would be completely normal for me to find two heads inside a pregnant werewolf?” he asked and Stiles stared at him uncomprehendingly for a second before his terrified mind finally made the connection.

“Two? There are _two of them_?” he gasped and Deaton smiled a little sheepishly.

“I admit I should have seen that back in October but I _am_ a vet after all and I think one child was hiding the other before now. But yes, there are two. Derek is carrying twins.”

Stiles was about to respond when the door to the exam room burst open and the rest of the pack tumbled inside, all in varied stages of panic.

“What’s wrong with the baby?”

“Why does it have two heads?”

“Is it a monster?”

“Is it a were-mutant?”

“Is Derek ok?”

Deaton buried his face in his hands while Stiles touched Derek’s belly almost reverently, still reeling from the newest revelation.

“I swear, this pack was sent to test me, there is no other explanation. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Derek is clearly carrying a were-mutant, a rare specimen with two heads, four legs, two arms, and possibly two different sets of genitalia, I’ll be damned if I know. The easier explanation would be that the father and – I assume – godfather-to-be are total and utter dumbasses who have never heard of the concept of twins but by all means, a were-mutant it is.”

“ _Twins_?” Erica squealed and Stiles, who was increasingly aware that he would never, ever live this down, nodded slowly.

“It makes sense,” Lydia said, a gentle smile on her face as she stared at Derek’s still exposed belly.

“You guys conceived under a _Breeding Moon_ and since Derek’s wish for a child was apparently really strong I am not at all surprised. Multiple births resulting from a _Breeding Moon_ conception are actually quite common,” she reported and Stiles inhaled shakily, his hands stroking Derek’s belly almost automatically.

“Are they doing ok?” Scott asked worriedly and Deaton picked up the transducer probe again, grinning smugly when it became clear that he had the entire pack’s attention.

“They seem to be doing just fine, there is nothing to worry about,” he said and Stiles felt like he wanted to collapse, all of the adrenaline having gone away and being replaced with deep fatigue.

It was yet another moment that Derek had missed and in that moment Stiles would have given almost anything to have Derek finally wake up, to tell him that they would get through this and that he loved their babies just as much as Stiles did.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until Scott wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“It’ll be ok. They’ll be ok,” he whispered soothingly and Stiles took a deep breath.

They _had_ to be ok – all three of them.

Anything else was simply not an option.

 

======================

 

_January – 3 Months To Go_

Two weeks after the rather embarrassing moment that would forever go down in pack history as the day that Stiles had mistaken his twins for a two-headed were-mutant, Stiles had gone out and bought a video camera for Christmas.

It was a gift both for himself and for Derek and he had begun recording videos for Derek on Christmas Eve.

The first videos had been pretty basic, including many close-ups of Derek’s ever growing belly and more than one shot of each pack member checking up on Derek to make sure he and the children were ok.

On New Year’s Eve Stiles had begun to treat the camera as sort of a video diary and once he had gotten over the weirdness he felt over speaking into the camera while Derek was fast asleep next to him it had become sort of a soothing exercise.

Today’s video featured a special commentary on the babies’ movements and Stiles was moving the camera along Derek’s belly, following the movements of both children as he pointed them out.

“Ah yes, there it goes! Did you see that Derek? That was Baby Luke. He’s on the left and he always pushes his little butt out like that – at least I’m pretty sure it’s his butt, Scott and I learned a hard lesson about how to tell a baby’s head from a butt. I’ll tell you later – maybe.”

He framed the other side of Derek’s stomach, focusing on the little foot that had just appeared below Derek’s navel.

“And that’s Princess Leia! Princess Leia is much quieter than her brother, who’s really active all the time! I think she was our baby in hiding, she’s much more reserved than Luke.”

Stiles turned the camera towards his face, grinning sheepishly.

“Of course Baby Luke and Princess Leia are just their working titles, I realize that I will never get away with naming our children Luke and Leia!”

His grin widened.

“To be honest, I don’t even know if they are a boy and a girl and even if they are, I might have easily gotten the sides wrong and Princess Leia is actually on the left. That would be scary by the way, if _she_ was the one who’s so active all the time. Could you imagine that Derek? A little girl who’ll be such a whirlwind of energy that we can barely keep up with her? I hope you know how to handle rambunctious girls, because if my interactions with Lydia all the way through high school were any indication I’m not going to be able to handle a sassy daughter at all!”

He placed the camera on the tripod, adjusting it so he had their bed in view and climbed onto the mattress, gently stroking Derek’s stomach while he continued looking at the camera.

“I bet you could handle her just fine, you are pretty sassy yourself, even if you don’t want to admit it! You’d want a little girl, right? I can see it right now, how you’ll try and be all grumpy when she wants you to braid her hair and how you’ll just dissolve into a puddle of goo when she hugs your face and tells you she loves her daddy! I know you’d probably tell me that you wouldn’t have a preference, that all that matters is a healthy baby but I have _seen_ you with my cousin’s kids Derek Sebastian Hale and I know you secretly _loved_ that tea party hosted by her five year old girl where you ended up with pink glitter in your beard that wouldn’t come out for almost a week afterwards!”

He smiled brightly before he moved his hand to the other side of Derek’s stomach again.

“Me personally, I would love a little boy. I think I would be an awesome boy-daddy. I learned from the very best, you know, and I would love to see my dad teach another little boy how to fish. Maybe this time he would even succeed because I was _terrible_ at it, I never had the patience. Drove him up the wall I believe. I bet our son would be much calmer; he’d have your genes after all. Meanwhile, I’d know all about trains and we could play for hours! Would you like that Derek? A little boy who’s the spitting image of you in every way making adorable little grumpy faces at me because I’m not playing right while our daughter, who’ll totally take after me by the way, will climb all over you and douse you in pink glitter?”

He laughed lightly, a slight blush creeping over his face.

“Of course it really doesn’t matter, I just want them to be healthy and happy. If we have two girls I’d probably learn how to French-braid as well … it would take me roughly twenty years but I’ll have mastered it by the time they graduate from college, I promise! Or maybe we’ll have two little boys! That would be fun! They would grow up with a best friend, just like me and Scott, and we could spend hours watching them play together and look at each other in disbelief because we still can’t fully grasp how lucky we got with them.”

He looked at Derek’s face fondly, leaning over to nuzzle his hairline affectionately.

“I certainly got lucky Derek and not just in the pun-sense either! I couldn’t have asked for anything more and I still can’t believe you and me are going to be parents in a little less than three months.”

He kissed his mate’s forehead, happy smile turning into a sad expression.

“Three more months Derek. That means I’ve been without you for almost half a year and I _miss_ you so much, you have no idea. I never knew it was possible to miss someone so much who is right there with you. I need you to be alright when you wake up, ok? It’s going to be scary as shit but I need you to be calm and, most of all, I will need you to love our babies just as much as I love them, ok? I don’t really have any doubt that you will, after all, you obviously wanted them – which, by the way, the reason for why you felt you couldn’t tell me is a conversation we are definitely going to have, don’t even believe for a second you’ll get a free pass for that one!”

He turned back to facing the camera, a grin on his face once again.

“Still can’t believe you missed out on the chance of having epic baby-making sex with me! I mean the kind where we both would have known we were trying to make a baby. I would have thrown every single breeding metaphor at you that I know and you would have either cringed away from me or gone wild, it’s a 50-50 coin-toss, really. That’s something we should definitely do at least once though – I realize it might be a bit greedy that I’m already thinking about knocking you up again while your belly is still full with my babies but I kind of want us to experience pregnancy the normal way, too. You know, with you being awake and griping at me. Of course you wouldn’t be griping all the time, you’d also be happy. Very happy in fact. Gosh, Derek, please be happy about this!”

He rubbed a hand over his face with a tired sigh, getting up so he could turn the camera off for the night.

He was 99 percent certain that Derek would be able to deal with this situation – but the remaining one percent continued to be absolutely terrifying.

 

=================

 

_February – 2 Months To Go_

Picking out stuff for the nursery and painting the walls was yet another one of these things that Stiles felt he and Derek should have done together, but with only six weeks left before Derek was scheduled to wake up and give birth they were running out of time.

They had to be prepared for the babies, even if the person carrying them had had no chance to even learn about their existence yet and Stiles had finally given in to Lydia’s gentle reminders that a nursery wasn’t going to magically appear by itself.

He had taken the camera with them as he had gone shopping with Lydia, had provided helpful commentary as Scott had accidentally swallowed a good-sized gulp of blue paint because he had confused the glass with his lemonade, and had explained the thought process that had gone into choosing a space-themed nursery in detail, arguing that there was no way Luke and Leia were _not_ going to grow up as total science fiction nerds.

Besides, it was suitable for both genders and since Deaton still couldn’t tell what they were having on the regular control ultrasounds, gender neutrality had been the most essential factor in putting the nursery together.

Also, he had always wanted to draw Kara Thrace’s mandala from _Battlestar Galactica_ on an empty wall.

He still missed Derek terribly but he had found another way to make the situation a little easier, one that benefited the children just as much as him.

A couple of years ago Stiles had sneakily taken a video on his phone while Derek, completely oblivious to his intentions, had enthusiastically argued about fictional werewolves with Scott.

The image quality was relatively crappy but the audio was pretty good and Stiles had taken to play that clip to the children every night, determined that they should start getting used to Derek’s voice as well.

He was pretty sure his babies were werewolves and would thus be able to recognize Derek as their parent immediately based on scent and the sound of his steady heartbeat, but it couldn’t hurt for them to hear his voice as well.

Derek had had a little too much to drink that evening and he sounded happy, which was exactly what Stiles wanted him to be whenever it came to their children.

The babies were doing fine, still growing just like they should and with strong heartbeats that Boyd and Erica checked up on every night.

Derek himself was still glowing, even when the sun wasn’t falling onto the bed during the late afternoon, looking every bit like the Derek he knew except for the belly, which constantly seemed to be doubling in size when Stiles wasn’t looking.

He was beautiful and it sometimes broke Stiles’ heart when he imagined the perfect smile that should have been on Derek’s face as he stroked his own belly lightly.

He had wanted to take Derek’s hand and place it on his belly to gently push it up and down, letting the children know that he was taking care of them as well, but Derek wasn’t a puppet and he often felt bad enough about touching him so often without his permission as it was.

Granted, Derek had never denied him permission to touch, had always craved it, in fact, but Stiles had read _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_ roughly ten times at this point and he knew that pregnant people sometimes got a bit hormonal and reacted in ways that were uncommon for them.

He also knew that touching a pregnant person’s stomach without their permission was a really slippery slope and after Scott and his own touching extravaganza, which had led to their discovery that Derek was having twins, he had put a stop to it, allowing only Deaton and Melissa to touch Derek when they examined him.

The pack had grumbled, their instincts urging them to scent the children whenever they could, but they had understood, or at least tried to.

Six weeks until the babies would be born, putting their due date right around April 1st and even though Stiles didn’t have a complete understanding of how tricksters worked he was reasonably sure that April Fool’s day would be the day he would finally get his entire family back.

===================

 

_March – 1 Month To Go_

On March 1st Stiles spent quite a lot of time in the almost finished nursery, not to work on it but to gather himself after realizing that they only had four weeks left that morning and when he crawled into their bed that evening he almost had to force himself to turn on the camera, aware that the rapidly setting sun probably gave him a _Blairwitch Project_ sort of atmosphere.

“Hey Derek,” he said softly when the camera began to roll, set up so Derek would only be able to see Stiles’ face for once.

“It’s March 1st today. I am pretty sure that means we only have four weeks left before you wake up and I finally get you back. That also means you will wake up to quite a shock and I still have no idea how to react when you do. Deaton keeps saying that your instincts should quickly override any terror and that you’ll know what to do once you become aware of the babies and hear their heartbeats, but I keep imagining how I would react and well … let’s just say I’m glad I was on top during that _Breeding Moon_.”

He scratched his ears, wondering if Derek could see his blush.

“That was horribly romantic, wasn’t it? It’s kind of weird, too, I mean it’s not like we do that all the time, especially not during the full moon, where you normally prefer to pound me into the mattress to my great delight. I guess your wolf really did want those babies, making you act out of instinct when you were almost sobbing for me to take you. I loved that by the way, seeing you so out of control because of me, seeing you trust me so completely. By the way, kids, if you’re seeing this, turn it off right now and you should be ashamed that you take after me and disregard parental authority at every possible opportunity!”

He grinned.

“Or keep watching, but I’m warning you, the money for your therapy sessions will come out of your allowance. The damage is done now anyways.”

His gaze flitted towards Derek’s sleeping form and he smiled, unable to resist touching his stomach yet again.

“I’m sure you’re tired of seeing footage of you lying in a bed asleep, but it never gets old for me, even though I fiercely wish you would just wake up already! Your belly looks different almost every day it seems and the children move all the time, it’s incredible. I wish you could feel it. I think they are waiting for you, probably wondering why you haven’t ordered me on midnight food runs yet. I would have done that for you Derek, every night, as often as you had wanted. I hope you realize that.”

“I don’t really know what to tell you right now, other than that I’m counting down the days until I finally have you back. Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait to meet our children, but my priority right now is you. My father keeps saying that that will change, that once I see our babies nothing will ever be more important than them, but I have a hard time imagining that right now when I miss you so much it sometimes hurts to breathe.”

He rubbed his eyes, smiling sadly into the camera.

“Don’t be worried though, or feel guilty, because if you do I’ll find out and I’ll probably kick your butt, just so you know. I know you would have never agreed to this if you had known about the babies so don’t ever worry about me being angry at you for this.”

His features darkened when he thought about the trickster again, sighing as he turned back towards the camera.

“I did some research by the way, about _Sleeping Beauty_ ,and did you know that there is one particularly dark version where the prince found her and couldn’t stop himself from raping her in her sleep, getting her pregnant and having her give birth to twins all while still asleep? As the story goes, one of the babies started sucking on her finger, in search for milk, and dislodged the splinter that had caused her to fall asleep in the first place. I’d bet my arm that this version inspired the trickster when she chose this spell for you. Trust me, if I ever meet her again, I’ll … it won’t be nice, I can tell you that.”

He rubbed his eyes, somber expression turning into a happy chuckle when Derek’s belly twitched under his hand, slightly angling the camera so Derek could see after all.

“Baby Luke has a hiccup, see? At least I think it’s him. It could be Princess Leia, unless of course she’s a little Luke, too. I don’t really think so, at this point I’m actually pretty sure there’s at least one little girl in there, but I’m undecided about the other one. You would know, wouldn’t you? You would have been able to tell the moment you would have found out about the pregnancy.”

He angled the camera back so it was facing him again, propping his head up on his arms as he stared at the ceiling.

“I imagine it sometimes, you know. How things would have been if the trickster hadn’t come to Beacon Hills. I have three possible scenarios and I wonder which one you think is the most likely.”

He laughed lightly, aware that he was mostly rambling now.

“Scenario number one: you would have started to get really nauseous in the mornings, possibly even during the days, too, I read that’s how morning sickness works. I am pretty sure about that, actually, because you think you are a Sneaky Wolf but you’re really not, the only reason I didn’t say anything about it was because we were up to our ears in trickster _Disney_ mischief but I could tell you were starting to feel under the weather at least two days before that trickster put the spell on you. At the time I thought you were just worried about Erica or annoyed at the singing teacups that kept following Allison around but now I know better and I’m pretty sure you were just about to get hit with a bad case of morning sickness my love. Of course we would have had no idea what was going on at first, so we would have taken you to Deaton, who would have tried to cure you with some form of wolfsbane, which probably wouldn’t have worked. I would have freaked out with worry and you would have lived in the bathroom and we would have bumbled along like idiots right until you would have started hearing their heartbeats.”

He sighed.

“I imagine that would have been a very traumatizing experience, at least in the beginning. You probably would have gotten mad at me, too, even though I really can’t be faulted for knocking you up when I didn’t even know that was possible. I probably would have argued along those lines but I imagine I would have fainted at the news, which would have worked in my advantage because you would have been too worried about me to be mad any longer.”

He reached over his hand again to stroke Derek’s side lightly, feeling unsettled without this physical connection.

“Scenario two, which I imagine would have also been a possibility. I still say you would have had morning sickness, but let’s imagine it would have only been a couple of days for this scenario to work, leading us to believe that the trickster had put some sort of sickness-curse on you, after all, mothers and fathers are constantly dying of illnesses in _Disney_ movies and traumatizing children for life. Fun fact by the way, Erica and Boyd forced me to watch _The Lion King_ with them the other day, arguing that I was spending too much time in this room, and we had to turn off the television when Mufasa died. It wasn’t pretty Derek, it wasn’t pretty at all and you are still the only person who doesn’t think I look terrible with red eyes and snot running all over my face. I thought only expectant mothers went through that sort of thing but I guess I was imagining you and … anyways, let’s not talk about this.”

He shook his head firmly, his hand idly moving over the dome of Derek’s belly, pausing briefly whenever he could feel one of the babies.

“Alright so you would have only been sick for a couple of days and then you would have been fine and we would have forgotten all about this, right until the point when you would have woken up one morning to find that your pants no longer fit you. I imagine you would have noticed it much sooner than I did, since your jeans are insanely tight and I was only putting you in sweat pants and pajama pants with elastic waistbands for months.”

He grinned.

“You would have been confused and started to run more and I would have pretended not to notice it for fear of you being self-conscious about it and for fear of me making an ass out of myself for not being sensitive enough even though I would hope you realize that I did not become your mate for your abs and couldn’t care less if they ever went away for good. I’m really not that shallow, even if I do spend a lot of time licking them. Again, kids, turn this off, I’m warning you.”

He tried to look sternly at the camera, and then sighed.

“I think my parental death glare needs work. In any case, you would have quickly reached a point where you couldn’t have ignored it any longer – you’re gorgeous my love, you really are, but it is definitely obvious that there are two babies and not one baby inside of you right now and you just couldn’t have ignored it up until the birth – and then Deaton would have found the babies on the ultrasound. I think I still would have fainted. By the way, I did _not_ faint when I found out about the pregnancy, not even when we learned it was twins, but I think that was only because I was so hopped up on panic and adrenaline that I couldn’t have fainted even if I had wanted to. You would have been shocked but then you would have noticed their heartbeats – in this scenario we are both oblivious idiots and couldn’t tell anything was up, even though you probably would have – and you would have been happy, while Deaton would have waved smelling salt under my nose and mocked me as I woke up. Then we would have gone home and I would have kissed your belly all over and we would have been overwhelmed for a while, but we would have figured it out eventually.”

He smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Derek’s belly for emphasis.

“Scenario number three, which is my favorite scenario. In this one you would have had morning sickness and I, perfect and worried mate that I am, would have read the bestiary up and down to find reasons for nauseated werewolves. I probably would have found that little reference about male pregnancy right away and would have freaked out a little, while you would have unstuck your face from the toilet bowl long enough to tell me I was being ridiculous. Only I would have insisted we see Deaton right away and you would have come along, if only to humor me. This scenario is my favorite because not only am I acting like a smart, responsible father to be, but because you would have known by then that you could have only conceived if you had really wanted children and on the drive to Deaton’s you would have started to feel hopeful that maybe I was right, maybe you were pregnant after all. Then Deaton would have confirmed it and we would have been blissfully happy. No one would have fainted and for the next eight to nine months I would have loved you and taken care of you and protected you as I have never done before. We would have found out about the babies being twins together, we would have felt them move together, we would have bickered over stupid things and would have awesome, hormonal make-up sex afterwards, I would have kissed you all over every single night, we would have talked names – and probably argued about those as well – we would have created the nursery together and then, in the last four weeks, we would have both been nervous as we anxiously awaited our babies’ birth.”

He shook his head when he felt his eyes getting watery.

“I know it makes no sense to even think about this, we can’t change what happened and we can’t turn back the time, but I really do wish that we will experience that together one day. Only when it happens we will also have Baby Luke and Princess Leia to get excited with us and that will make it so much better!”

He turned the camera off with a sigh. It had gotten too dark anyways and after he had placed the device back in its case he snuggled against Derek, listening to his soft breathing with one arm wrapped around his belly protectively.

“You two better be easy on your daddy when he wakes up – I want you two to have a little sibling, maybe even two, but you need to work with me here kids … no unnecessary birth trauma, alright?”

He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face when a little hand thumbed against his own.

He would just take that as agreement.

 

==================

 

_April – Waking Up_

On March 31st Stiles was pretty sure he was about to go out of his mind. He had always cringed at the term ‘she looks like she’s ready to pop’ but now he was beginning to realize why people kept saying it.

Deaton and Melissa had tried to see the silver lining in all of this by pointing out that twins rarely got carried to 40 weeks and that, at least from the kids’ point of view, the magical power running through Derek was actually quite beneficial, but that didn’t really help Stiles feel any calmer whenever he looked at Derek.

A 40-weeks twin belly was definitely impressive and Stiles was pretty sure that if Derek had been awake right now he probably would have suffered a coronary every time he took one tiny step.

Derek probably would have barked at him for being overprotective – and then triggered labor that way.

His anxiety had spread over to the entire pack and emotions had been running really high in the Hale house in the past couple of days, as all of them had arrived by the 31st to be there when Derek finally woke up.

Stiles had not been able to sleep at all that night, not sure if Derek would wake up at midnight or at any point during the night and by 9 o’clock on April 1st he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

Derek, however, was still sleeping in the late afternoon and by 10 that evening Stiles was terrified.

He had been so sure that Derek would wake up on April Fool’s Day but apparently that was an April Fool’s joke in itself – a very trickster thing to do and exactly what he would have done if he had been a soulless creature sent from hell.

He tried walking around their room to keep himself awake, then sat down in the chair next to their bed and kept pinching his arms, but sitting down had been a very bad idea, as he fell asleep within minutes, too exhausted to stay awake any longer after being on high alert for almost 48 hours in a row.

Naturally, Derek finally woke up an hour later, one minute after midnight.

 

================

 

When Derek opened his eyes he felt very disoriented at first, confused by the darkness and the familiar ceiling of their bedroom.

Then the memory rushed back to him and he gasped quietly.

Like the trickster had promised, it seemed like no time had passed at all and it was as if he had merely blinked, going from lying on the forest ground on a sunny, warm July day to their bed in the middle of the night.

He inhaled slowly, blinking once, twice, three times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

As he became more aware of his surroundings he slowly moved his fingers, then his hands, then his feet, aware that they were probably a bit stiff after he hadn’t used them in so long.

He inhaled again, eyebrows tightening in a frown when he realized that it felt – different somehow.

He felt as if a heavy weight was sitting on his chest, pushing against his lungs and making him short of breath.

He reached up his hand to feel for an obstacle on his chest, hissing softly when the only thing he encountered was extreme tenderness.

Something was definitely weighing him down, however, and he felt lower, frown deepening as he touched what seemed to be a hard rock sitting on his stomach.

A rock that was quite sensitive to the touch.

Derek’s eyes flew wide open as he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, his mouth dropping open in shock when he saw his distended abdomen.

He touched it again, carefully, as if it would snap at him and his breath caught in his throat when something pushed against his hand from the inside.

Something, that felt suspiciously like a tiny hand.

A hand inside his belly.

A hand that seemed to be attached to something with a heartbeat.

Two heartbeats actually.

It took some effort but he managed to push himself into a sitting position, his hands roaming over his belly frantically.

There were two heartbeats inside of his belly.

Two very healthy, quick heartbeats.

With arms, legs, and what felt like pretty big heads.

“Stiles? Stiles!”

================

 

The moment Derek rasped his name, voice barely above a whisper after he hadn’t used it in so long Stiles’ eyes snapped open and he was out of the chair within seconds.

“Derek, Derek, oh my god, Derek!” he breathed, peppering his face with kisses and pulling his mate against him, his heart beating frantically against his ribcage.

Derek was alive, Derek was awake, he _finally_ had him back.

“I love you, I love you, oh my god, I love you, don’t ever do this again!” he whispered, voice choked with emotion and Derek patted his back helplessly, his senses a little overwhelmed with the powerful emotions surging out of Stiles and the extreme confusion he still felt over the fact that he was apparently – pregnant?

“Stiles! Why am I ... what is this?” he rasped out and Stiles froze, pulling back as he regarded Derek in horror.

“Oh god, I am so, _so_ sorry. I … I guess I … ok, this is going to come as a bit of a shock and please don’t freak out but when the trickster put the spell on you we didn’t know that you were already …”

“Pregnant.”

It wasn’t as much a question as actually a statement and Stiles exhaled loudly, obviously relieved that he didn’t have to say it.

“Yes.”

“With twins?” Derek asked, reasonably sure about it but needing the confirmation nevertheless.

Stiles nodded again.

“Yes. Quite a shock that was, actually.”

Derek uttered a shaky laugh.

“I can imagine.”

Stiles reached out his hand hesitantly, stroking it along Derek’s belly gently, almost as if he was afraid of it now that Derek was actually awake.

“You are taking this well,” he said, sounding as if he couldn’t quite believe Derek hadn’t fainted yet and Derek blinked again.

“I’m pregnant. With twins. _Pregnant_.”

His eyes widened.

“I really didn’t know. Please, you have to believe me, I didn’t know, I would have never …”

Stiles put a finger to his lips, silencing him as he stared at him with mournful eyes.

“Not even awake for five minutes and you are already feeling guilty, I even made a _video_ where I told you I would kick your butt if you ever pulled that stunt! Listen to me, you had no way of knowing so don’t you dare beat yourself up over this.”

He kissed Derek again, tears running down his cheeks when Derek kissed back, even though he was breathing rather quickly.

“Ok, long version or short version?” he asked and Derek winced, his eyes widening when he felt his stomach harden underneath his hands.

“Short version I think,” he gasped and Stiles nodded, his face pale as he cradled Derek’s belly, having obviously felt the contraction as well.

“Short version, ok, I got this. The short version is that male werewolves can totally get pregnant if certain criteria are fulfilled and we apparently had sex during a _Breeding Moon_ , which is kind of a failsafe guarantee for a born male Alpha werewolf and his male mate to conceive a child – or children, in our case – especially if the Alpha kind of had a desire to start a family in the first place. Just so you know, we’ll have a talk about that “Things Stiles Should Know But I Won’t Tell Him”-List of yours eventually. Not now, obviously, because I think you just went into labor, but maybe when the twins start sleeping through the night and we have time for that sort of thing. Holy crap Derek, you’re in _labor_!”

Derek grimaced, gasping in pain when his stomach contracted again.

“You _think_?” he got out and Stiles’ heartbeat sped up even further.

“Are you freaking out? Are you traumatized? I made a deal with Baby Luke and Princess Leia that they would go easy on you, Derek I’m so sorry, I love you, please don’t die!” Stiles rushed out and Derek groaned, his hands pressed against his abdomen as he doubled over.

“I’m not freaking out if you won’t. I think. I can’t … argh … I can’t promise it.”

He groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut and panting when the contraction finally let up.

“Baby Luke and _Princess_ Leia?” he rasped when he felt like he could breathe again, relieved when some of the tension went out of Stiles’ face.

His wolf had taken charge the minute he had heard the children’s heartbeats and he trusted his instincts to get him through this but still, having his mate remain calm so he could be his anchor would probably be beneficial for the entire birthing process.

“That’s their working titles. I don’t even know their genders, to be honest,” Stiles said and Derek shook his head.

“ _Good_ ,” he gasped and this time Stiles actually chuckled.

“Knew I wouldn’t get away with it,” he muttered.

Derek’s reply, which would have been an emphatic “Damn right you wouldn’t have,” was cut off by a scream as the next contraction hit him and he was suddenly very much aware of Stiles’ presence as his mate grabbed his hand and held on to his shoulder tightly.

The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt and he was barely aware of the doors slamming open and the lights turning on as the entire pack trampled into the room, their eyes wide and their hearts beating just as frantically as Stiles’.

When it was over he fell back against Stiles and tried to catch his breath, a pained smile blooming on his face when he was hit by the concern and affection wafting off of his pack members.

“Hey,” he managed finally, a grin spreading over his face despite the lingering pain when he could feel the pack’s tension evaporating for the most part.

“How are you feeling?” Scott rushed out and Derek gaped at him.

“Like I’m in labor and it freaking hurts?” he responded almost dryly and Scott blushed crimson, even though he was still smiling.

“But you’re ok, right? You’ll be ok, right?” Erica whispered and Derek’s chuckle turned into a pained little moan.

“Yeah … as soon as this is over,” he promised through gritted teeth.

“Should someone call Deaton?” Boyd interrupted suddenly, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“I feel like someone should call Deaton!”

“I don’t think there’s time for that!” Lydia said sharply, pointing towards the bottom of Derek’s pants that were quickly turning dark with amniotic fluid and a bit of blood.

“This is _so_ not happening,” Jackson whimpered and Lydia shot him a glare that could have frozen lava when she stepped up to the bed, looking at Stiles questioningly.

“What did the bestiary say about male pregnancy and birth? There’ll be a birth canal of some sorts, right?” she asked and Stiles, who had grown quite pale, nodded.

“Focus Stilinski, I’ll kick your butt if you faint on me!” she hissed and Derek groaned, his grip on Stiles’ hand tightening as another contraction surged through him.

“May I?” Lydia asked, voice betraying no nervousness of any sort and Derek nodded, clenching his eyes shut as if that would make the pain go away.

Lydia was all business as she inspected the birth canal, clucking her tongue when she looked back at Derek.

“Looks to me like you were in labor all day yesterday so you’d be fully dilated by the time you woke up, just in time for the grand finale. Do you feel the need to push yet?”

Derek shook his head and then screamed again, panting harshly as he nodded at her after all and Lydia exhaled loudly.

“Alright then!”

“Do we … do we _have_ to stay?” Jackson whimpered, paling when Derek screamed again and bore down.

More blood came gushing out of the birth canal and Stiles was only dimly aware that Jackson had fainted when he grabbed Derek’s hand tightly, his gaze fixed on Lydia, who was looking between Derek’s legs in concentration.

“I see a head,” she reported, her voice shaking only ever so slightly as she gently pushed Derek’s knees apart further.

“As soon as the head is out you’ll have to guide out the shoulders,” Boyd said calmly, his arm wrapped around Erica’s shaking shoulders as he observed from the edge of the bed and Lydia made an impatient sound.

“I know, we all saw the documentary last week,” she muttered, her eyes focusing once again when the first baby’s head crowned.

“I’m going to throw up,” Isaac reported helpfully, before he turned around and fled the room and any retort Stiles would have had to make died on his tongue when he watched his first child come into the world.

“It’s a boy!” Scott cried out happily and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“A boy! Look Derek, we have a son!” he exclaimed and Derek panted.

“Can’t look, need to … argh … need to push,” he gasped and Lydia, who had handed the first baby off to Scott after having him cut the cord with his claws, inhaled sharply.

“That’s not a head, that’s a butt! Alright Derek, I need you to breathe because this is going to hurt!”

Derek made a sound that was somewhere between agony and disbelief.

“Because the first one _didn’t_?” he asked, bearing down again with a loud groan but Lydia ignored him, eyes wide as she watched the proceedings.

Stiles tightened his hold on Derek’s hand when his mate started screaming again, overcome with a wide array of different emotions as he watched Lydia guide the second baby out and he hadn’t even been aware he had been holding his breath until – after what seemed like an eternity – Derek collapsed against him, sobbing in relief when their second child finally slipped out of him and into the world with a loud cry of protest.

“Well … it turns out Princess Leia is a little prince after all,” Lydia said, her voice shaking as she laughed with relief.

“What?” Stiles gasped, craning his neck so he could see.

“Two boys? We have two little boys?” he asked, the tears already streaming down his face and Derek pressed his face against his chest, a smile brightening his tired features.

“Could have told you that twenty minutes ago,” he muttered and Stiles laughed, wiping his eyes with shaking hands.

“Knew you would have figured it out way ahead of me,” he murmured, his voice catching in his throat when Scott brought their first child over, placing it in Stiles’ arms while Lydia laid their second son on Derek’s stomach.

“They’re identical,” Derek whispered and Stiles laughed again.

He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot in the months to come.

“Good thing you are awake now, I will confuse them with each other all the time and without you they would grow up with a mistaken identity disorder or something like that,” he observed.

“I’m going to call my mom! She needs to check if the babies are healthy,” Scott announced suddenly and Stiles nodded, still not able to tear his gaze away from his sons.

“They are perfect,” Derek said quietly and Stiles’ heart soared when he saw the expression on his mate’s face.

Derek was obviously exhausted, but he was _happy_ and the weight that Stiles had been carrying for months, his fear that Derek would react badly to this and reject the children, lifted off of his shoulders.

He was aware that he was probably smiling like a lunatic but he couldn’t help it.

Derek was awake, they had two perfect baby boys and nothing else mattered, even though Stiles was pretty sure that in the years to come the memory of Lydia dumping a bucket of water on Jackson and announcing that they were _never_ having children _ever_ would never fail to brighten his spirits.

He kept smiling while Melissa, who had arrived with a huge smile on her face, examined their sons, his smile widening when she declared them to be perfectly healthy.

He was beaming with pride when his father arrived and promptly burst into tears and the sun was already rising by the time they were finally alone, having been given privacy by the pack to adjust to their new life as a family of four.

Boyd had changed the sheets while Derek had taken a shower, aided by Stiles since he had still been a bit unsteady on his feet, and even though both of them were exhausted when they settled back down on the bed, each with a twin in their arms, neither was willing to sleep just yet.

“Are you awake enough to talk names?” Stiles asked softly and Derek smiled at his mate fondly, lifting his free hand to gently stroke the dark smudges above Stiles’ cheekbone.

“I’ve been asleep for nine months. _You_ on the other hand look as if you haven’t slept in days.”

Stiles chuckled.

“So Princess Leia didn’t really work out after all, even though I was so _sure_ she was in there, but we could still name this one Luke right?” he asked softly, indicating towards the baby Derek was cradling against his chest.

Derek smiled.

“We can name him Lucas and call him Luke,” he said, grinning when Stiles’ tired eyes widened.

“Really?” he breathed and Derek nodded.

“Really. It’s a good name and you clearly love it,” he said and Stiles smiled brightly.

“Lucas Hale it is. What should be his middle name?” he asked and Derek cocked his head as he thought.

“How about Sebastian? It was my father’s name and it’s my middle name as well,” he suggested and Stiles repeated the name, smile widening when he nodded in approval.

“Lucas Sebastian Hale. I like it.”

He turned his head towards the baby in his arms, pressing his nose against his soft head and inhaling deeply.

“Since I named Lucas you get the first name for our second-born. Anything you like in particular?” he asked gently and Derek nodded.

“Samuel. I’ve always like Samuel,” he said quietly and Stiles grinned.

“I like that. Should we give him my father’s name as a middle name? Samuel John Hale? Or is that a little too _Supernatural_ for your taste?” he asked sheepishly and Derek shrugged lightly, careful not to wake Luke.

“No one except you will ever make that connection. I think he’ll be fine,” he said with a small grin and Stiles laughed quietly.

“Samuel John Hale it is. Hey Derek? We just named our babies!” he whispered happily and Derek leaned over, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

“We certainly did,” he confirmed and Stiles smiled against his lips.

“Still not freaking out?” he whispered and Derek shook his head.

“I guess I should … but I really don’t think I will. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you if you wanted to start a family with me for months now, after all,” he said apologetically and Stiles grinned.

“Next time you get the urge to have a baby with me just tell me – so I can hide you from every trickster in the universe when you do,” he grinned and Derek shook his head with a light chuckle.

“Twin boys will be more than enough for us to handle. No more babies for us.”

Stiles kissed his nose affectionately.

“Whatever you say Papa Wolf. Whatever you say.”

 

=================

_4 Years Later_

“I thought you said … gaaaah, oh yes right there … thought you said no more children?” Stiles gasped out, moaning loudly when Derek nibbled at his collarbone again while he clenched down around his straining erection.

“I think that … god, Stiles … I think that I should be forgiven for making grand statements while I still had a gaping, bleeding hole between my legs,” Derek panted, arching his back and pushing his hands into Stiles’ chest to secure himself.

“Tell me more about bleeding holes, you’re getting me so hot right now,” Stiles gasped, laughing breathlessly when Derek somehow managed to roll his eyes at him and keen at the same time.

“Shut up and give me a baby already!” he grunted, slamming down onto Stiles’ lap as he continued to ride him and when he rolled his hips in that very special way Stiles forgot all about Derek’s less than stellar dirty-talk skills, a loud moan escaping his throat as he bucked his hips and came inside his mate.

Granted, Stiles had been hoping for Derek to change his mind eventually, but his mate had admittedly taken him by surprise when he had jumped him after he had come home from work that day, informed him that Luke and Sam were staying at their grandfather’s for the night and then dragged him upstairs.

Thankfully the _Breeding Moon_ had fallen on a Friday that year, since Stiles was reasonably sure that he would not be doing anything the next day, except maybe cool his loins with ice packs and drink buckets of Gatorade.

He couldn’t remember Derek being this insatiable on the night that they had conceived their sons but the knowledge of the lunar constellations’ fertility effect had apparently heightened Derek’s enthusiasm.

Stiles felt only a little bad when he couldn’t even lift a hand to help his mate out as he began to stroke his own erection, simply too exhausted to do anything else but watch Derek as he came all over Stiles’ chest.

His eyes slipped shut as Derek climbed off of him and he mumbled a relieved thank you when his mate began cleaning him up with a washcloth.

For a while neither of them said anything as they lay next to each other, each of them too exhausted to talk and Stiles had almost fallen asleep when he felt Derek’s fingers lightly tease his balls.

“ _Derek_ , I want to sleep!” he whined, cursing his traitorous body when it immediately became interested, conditioned like Pavlov’s dog.

“You want to sleep and I want another baby. Tell me, which one of these things is more important?” Derek snapped.

Luckily for his werewolf, Stiles had always had a thing for Derek asking for things _nicely_.

 

================

 

When Derek first began feeling nauseous Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He had been terrified they might not have conceived, afraid that Derek would be crushed by the news.

However, the _Breeding Moon_ didn’t have its reputation for nothing and even though morning sickness was just as bad as _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_ had led Stiles to believe, Derek’s approach of treating this pregnancy like a gift after he had slept through pretty much every special moment of carrying a child the last time certainly helped.

Not that there was anything particularly special about having to throw up at random hours of the day for almost two months but by the time Derek entered his second trimester he was feeling better than ever, one hand almost always placed on his belly protectively as it began to grow.

Sam and Luke, who looked like the spitting image of Derek, watched the changes in their father’s body with rapt fascination, both of them convinced that their papa was actually carrying a little puppy and refusing to believe the adults that papas couldn’t give birth to puppies.

As Derek’s belly grew larger and larger – not as large as he had been with the twins but still very noticeably pregnant – Stiles once again fell into the habit of kissing his stomach every night, resting his hand on the protrusion and smiling widely whenever he felt their little baby kick, because this time Derek could feel it as well and the smile on his mate’s face whenever he felt the movements was something that Stiles would always treasure.

Unlike last time, when he had been asleep for most of the laboring process and only woken up shortly before active labor had started, their third child took its sweet time, putting Derek through almost 15 hours of screaming, panting, cursing, and even some tears – on both of their accounts, Stiles was not ashamed to admit – before finally making her grand debut.

Like her older brothers, their daughter took after Derek in her looks but Stiles didn’t mind that one bit, his heart swelling with love as he watched Sam and Luke cradle her carefully, their initial disappointment over getting a sister rather than the puppy they had been hoping for having quickly disappeared when their werewolf instincts had kicked in as they had scented the baby.

She didn’t look like any of the names they had picked out for a girl and so Baby Girl Hale remained nameless for almost two days before Derek grudgingly gave in and admitted that he really couldn’t think of any good reason why their daughter should not share her middle name with a certain fictional princess.

Emily Leia Talia Hale was born on June 28th and by the end of July even Derek only called her Princess Leia.

He did, however, put his foot down when Stiles took one look at the little girl Derek gave birth to on October 3rd two years later and declared her name to be Olivia, because that started with O and she was their ‘Oopsie-Baby’, conceived almost one and a half years before the next _Breeding Moon_.

As far as Derek was concerned, Sophia Marie Claudia Hale, who had Derek’s eyes but was essentially a female version of Stiles, had been an unexpected, but very beloved **s** urprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Le Fin
> 
> If you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated.


End file.
